When You Need a Shoulder to Rely
by hansoom
Summary: Baekhyun merasa penat atas segala masalah, dan Chanyeol adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bersandar. /ChanBaek/


by **hansoom  
Park Chanyeol **/ **Byun Baekhyun  
**fluff, drama, romance, etc  
ficlet  
happy reading!

* * *

Chanyeol tengah terdiam di balkon sambil memegang gitarnya. Ia memetik senar gitar dalam tempo yang sangat lambat, sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Ada banyak sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, dan hampir membuatnya melepas kutipan terkenal dari dirinya sendiri, _no matter how hard it is, I always smile like an idiot_.

Tapi Chanyeol mempertahankan senyumnya, walaupun banyak yang bilang senyumnya terlihat… rusak? Apalah artinya, intinya banyak orang mengatakan ia memiliki _broken-smile_ akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tersenyum.

Dan pintu balkon yang sempat ditutupnya sedikit, sekarang terbuka lebar. Seseorang mendatanginya, di tangan ada selimut yang melambai mengikuti gerakan langkahnya. Itu Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol.

Dan demi bintang, wajahnya sembab.

"Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol pelan. Gitar ditaruhnya di lantai dalam posisi berdiri.

Lelaki yang berparas bak anak kecil itu menatap Chanyeol agak lama, mulutnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Chanyeol yang kebingungan hanya diam saja, menunggu apa yang hendak dilakukan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba melengkungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, lalu wajahnya dibenamkan di selangka Chanyeol. Tangisnya pecah.

"Chanyeooool… Hiks… Hiks—huweee…"

Chanyeol diam saja, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan bocah satu ini. Benar-benar diluar karakter Baekhyun yang _sassy_ seperti biasa. Baekhyun masih setia di selangka Chanyeol, bahkan sampai membasahi kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang tengah dikenakan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Satu lengannya digunakan untuk balas memeluk Baekhyun dan satunya lagi untuk mengelus rambut sewarna arang milik lelaki itu.

"Eummmm…" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia melepas wajah dari kaos Chanyeol yang sedikit basah dan memakaikan selimut tipis ke sekeliling dirinya. "Peluk." ujarnya, dengan nada benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol patuh saja, ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya itu di dada.

"Kenapa, hei?"

"Berantem." jawab Baekhyun, sesudah mendengus kesal. "Dengan Jongdae."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Aku tidak tahu sesama _beagle-line_ bisa bertengkar sampai kau menangis begini. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengayunkan tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya dengan tempo lambat seperti ibu yang sedang menidurkan bayinya.

"Tidak tahu. Humornya sedang menyebalkan." jawab Baekhyun. Ketika memejamkan matanya lagi, air mengalir lagi melewati pipinya. Baekhyun agak sesenggukan, digenggamnya lengan Chanyeol erat.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang kelelahan setelah konser?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Biasanya Baekhyun akan _ngambek_ karena kesannya Chanyeol telah membela Jongdae. Tapi kali ini bocah itu hanya diam, juga tidak melontarkan kata sarkas. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil lalu dengan suara bergetar, ia menjawab pelan.

"Mungkin,"

Lalu Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya.

"Lalu kau kenapa, hm? Aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu. Tidak mungkin hanya karena Jongdae," bisik Chanyeol. Dikecupnya dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang dan diayunkannya lagi tubuh sang kekasih.

"…mmm—hiks…"

"Sssshh… Baekhyun, ssshhh…"

Tangis Baekhyun pecah lagi ketika tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang basah. Ia menangis dengan suara pelan, tidak dipedulikannya kemungkinan bahwa member lain tengah mendengar. Ia hanya ingin menangis dan Chanyeol yang memberikan kehangatan adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bersandar.

"Aku merasa… hidupku berat sekali, Yeol. Masalah dimana-mana… Aku bermasalah dengan staff SM, dengan agensiku, dengan konser… dengan member yang sekarang entah dimana… Terlebih, aku bermasalah dengan diriku sendiri… Hiks—"

Baekhyun merengek lelah. Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun, hanya memberikan Baekhyun kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar wajahnya minimal agar lelaki kecil itu berhenti menangis.

"Aku rindu Kris-_hyung_… Yeol, kau tidak akan pergi seperti ia, 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah basah dan mata memerah. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan kuat sambil memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat. Dadanya perih melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti tidak kuat lagi.

"Memikirkannya saja tidak pernah, Baek… Sudahlah, berhenti menangis." Chanyeol terus berbicara dalam bisikan. Ia sama sekali tidak menaikkan nada sahutannya.

"Aku takut… Jika aku tidak kuat lagi… Jika aku memutuskan menyerah… Hiks—aku takut dengan dunia ini, Chanyeol. Aku takut jika aku jatuh… Hh—hiks…"

Chanyeol dengan segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di hadapan Baekhyun yang dalam tangisnya agak kebingungan. "Hei, dimana Baekhyun-ku yang _fearless_? Baekhyun yang kutahu adalah orang yang pantang menyerah. Orang yang akan mempertahankan hidupnya. Orang yang kuat. Kau tidak pernah takut, Baek."

Baekhyun termangu. Air matanya mengalir tapi sesenggukannya berhenti. Ia memandang kedua mata Chanyeol yang bening, balas menatapnya sembari menyampaikan betapa sayangnya ia pada Baekhyun.

"Kau—hiks—benar… Maaf, Yeol… Kau pasti juga punya masalah… Ketika aku benar-benar menampakkan ekspresi jengkel di konferensi pers, kau malah tersenyum begitu lebar. Kau bodoh, tahu tidak? Hiks—heuu… Dasar, senyummu itu membuat sakit…" kata Baekhyun, ia tersedu lagi sambil menggenggam lengan Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetar.

"Iya, aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku tidak akan berusaha gembira di saat yang lain jatuh. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi, Baekhyun, jika itu maumu." jawab Chanyeol, kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan mengistirahatkan kepala lelaki kecil itu di pelukan hangatnya.

Ia mengecupi rambut Baekhyun yang baru kering dari keramas, sementara lelaki di rengkuhannya berusaha menghentikan air matanya hingga terdengar seperti ia tersedak. Lalu ia butuh hening sejenak untuk menetralkan pikirannya dan hatinya yang berat.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Ini diluar karakterku sekali, ya?" bisik Baekhyun, hidungnya sampai memerah karena tangisan. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Semua orang punya sisi berbeda. Baekhyun, ketika kau butuh seseorang, kau tahu kau selalu bisa datang padaku." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia memejamkan mata ketika tangan Chanyeol menahan poninya agar bisa memberi kecupan di dahi.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

"Tidak masalah. Kau cantik sekali sih dengan wajah sembab seperti ini." Chanyeol menggodanya sedikit dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menghela nafas merasakan bagaimana hangat dan nyamannya pelukan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kita melakukan ini… seperti selamanya?" sahut Baehyun. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat senyum tipis di wajah Baekhyun yang tidak setegang tadi. Otot wajah Chanyeol juga melemas, ia memahat sebuah senyuman di wajah. "Kemari, Baek. Dekatkan wajahmu."

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol dan lelaki tinggi itu menciumnya pelan. Belah bibirnya diusap rata oleh lidah Chanyeol yang menggoda. Kecupan itu begitu mesra tapi hangat sekali, rasanya Baekhyun akan meleleh karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut.

Mereka bertahan selama beberapa detik yang cukup lama. Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya dari bibir Baekhyun dan memberi kecupan tak kalah mesra pada dua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Hidung mungilnya juga tak terlewat.

Baekhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia belum pernah melihat sisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Malam ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, dan Baekhyun tambah jatuh hati dibuatnya. Ia menghadiahkan kecupan ringan untuk pipi Chanyeol dan dipeluknya tubuh tinggi itu sehingga ia bisa mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Yeol."

"Hm?"

"Ketika aku bilang aku mencintaimu, rasa yang sesungguhnya itu berkali-kali lipat lebih besar. Jadi aku bingung ingin menyatakannya bagaimana. 'Aku mencintaimu' itu kurasa tidak cukup." bisik Baekhyun. Ia tidak terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan karena ia yakin Chanyeol tidak bisa menatapnya.

"Sesungguhnya aku tahu. Karena saat kau bilang 'aku mencintaimu', aku bisa melihat tatapan matamu yang lebih kuat dari perkataan itu. Dan… aku juga merasakan itu. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat." balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Angin mulai menggoda kulitnya yang sensitif tapi itu tidak masalah, karena lengan Chanyeol dengan setia merengkuhnya; melindunginya dari angin malam.

"Terimakasih." bisiknya, pelan sekali, tapi itu adalah yang tertulus dan paling sungguh-sungguh. Ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol mengangguk dan memeluknya lebih erat-erat-erat lagi sampai nafasnya terasa di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"_Na ddo gomawo._" sahut Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan. Ia akan menjadi _fearless_ lagi, yang menjadi tumpuan member lainnya maupun para penggemar yang berharap banyak akan tindakan beraninya. Ia akan menjadi _fearless_ lagi, yang tidak takut akan situasi dan berani menentang yang salah. Ia akan menjadi _fearless_ lagi, ia akan mengatakan betapa besar cintanya pada Chanyeol sampai tak mampu diungkapkan lagi.

(-b—y-)

Kyungsoo menutup kordennya. Pertunjukan menarik telah berakhir.

"Kapan ia akan melakukan hal selembut itu padaku," gumamnya, sambil melirik Jongin yang tertidur dengan posisi miring, iler mengalir dari sudut bibir seksinya.

**END**

* * *

**A/N** :

Hancurlah sudah. Ini fic yang pengennya fluff tapi hancurlah sudah. /tutupmuka

Pokoknya gitulah ya. Oh, ya, tentang Chanyeol rambut merah itu yang kumaksud yang pas dia nge-rap di MV ya, bukan yang ada poninya.

Btw lagi, review?


End file.
